Cheating Death
by crazyvi
Summary: Danny has always come out on top in life and death situtations. But everyone's time eventually runs out. How much longer can Danny hold out and keep cheating death?COMPLETE
1. My Night!

Okay, just another fic idea that came to me. This story will be told from Danny's P.O.V.

Summary: Danny's life hasn't been exactly easy, avoiding life-and-death situations is a constant. He knows that eventually his time will come. But how much longer he has , well, that's up to fate he always thought. But, maybe, someone else has another plan for him.

Disclaimer: Really must we put these up? Okay, yada yada, I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Dodging another blast from Skulker I looked up, "Is that all you've got?" Then I flew off in attempt to tire Skulker so I could catch him in the thermos. _It better be, because that's all I've got._ Skulker flew up behind me. He smirked, he knew that all he had to do was run off his battle suit and he'd be good for sometime, but as for me, I was growing tired.

I landed then ran past Sam and Tucker. "Danny, what's the hurry?" Sam asked as I slowed down just past them.

"Skulker."

Turning around, I walked back. Looking around, I didn't see Skulker. _Strange, he usually doesn't just give up._ But just as I was about to head home with Sam and Tucker, who should show up, but Skulker. I flew up to meet him. "What do you say we skip the witty banter and get right to where I trap you in here." I pulled the thermos out.

"Sure, after this." He threw a net out. I narrowly avoied it.

"HA missed!" He tossed me a side-ways glane. To my dismay, the net came swilling back. _Oh, crap._ I took off flying, trying to stay ahead of it. I flew threw a building. Behind me, I heard a _smack_ as the net hit the side of the building. Looking around, I realized that I was in the school gym. Hiding behing the benches, I went back into my human self.

Walking around to where Sam and Tucker were, I saw Sam holding the thermos triumphiantly. "What's with the winner look?"

"I caught Skulker."

"Yeah, he was caught up in trying to find you, he didn't even see Sam get him with the thermos." Tucker delcared, conferming Sam's claim.

"Good, I'm sick of being bothered by him, I think I'll wait a while before I send him back to the Ghost Zone."

"If ever huh." Tucker teased giving me a nudge.

We started to walk toward my home. Tonight was my night to host our movie night. I stopped short. _Aw, man, its my night! I have nothing ready!_ Sam noticed my nervousness. "What's wrong?" _Do I want to tell her that I have nothing ready? Nah, I'll just delay them while I get ready._

"Oh, nothing, I just...hey, how 'bout we stop by Nasty Burger first?"

"Great, I'm in!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well, okay." Sam consented.

"Okay, you go and then I'll meet up with you at my house." I then ran off to avoid any questions. Risking a glance back, I saw them shrug their shoulders, then walk off to Nasty Burger. I went first to the video store. Looking up and down the rows, I saw a few things interesting, but most didn't seem worth it. One did catch my eye. Dead Teacher 3. It had been a while since we'd seen it. I picked it up and walked to the register.

But as soon as I got there, I realized that it wasn't a human cashier, but another ghost. _Why didn't my ghost sense go off? Oh, well, time to kick some ghost butt._ I dissapeard behing a row of video and after hiding mine so I could still get it, I transformed. Flying back to the register, I saw, not the ghost, but a human. _Huh, what's going on, am I going crazy?_ I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but, there really was a human there. Still, I went invisible and flew close, to closely examine him. _Yep, that's a human. But why did just a minute ago he appear as a ghost?_

I flew back, went human, and walked back to the register. But, there again, it was a ghost. _WHAT! But, just a second ago, he was human._ Behind me I heard a laugh. Turning around, I saw Technus appear. "Like my little trick?" Looking around, I saw no one else, so I went ghost.

"No, I didn't!"

Technus pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it, making the illusion dissapear. Almost immediately he launched himself into another long-winded speach. I shut him out, pulling out my thermos. "Okay, are you done now?" I pushed the button on the thermos, sucking him in. "Because I've got things to do." I replaced the cap on the thermos.

Sighing, I walked out without the movie. _Guess I'll have to use my own._ I walked home. But couldn't help but think about how often I came close to dying, like today, and every other day. _Why am I thinking about this? Well, I do face this a lot, guess it's time I came to grips with it._ I always did have a problem with dying.


	2. Lovebirds

Okay, time for chapter 2.

* * *

Opening the door, I saw Sam and Tucker standing there. "Hey, come on in, uh, is it okay that we watch one of my movies?" They walked in, Tucker glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I knew he couldn't be happy, he had his heart set on the new release of Dead Teacher 4 or even Dead Teacher 3. He loved those movies

"Yeah, but why? Sam asked.

_Because I'm a doofus and forgot._ "I didn't get a chance to get to the store, you know, w..with the ghost fighting and stuff." Sam looked like she believed that, but Tucker's face showed doubt. _Great, it's like he can see right through me. At least Sam understands...sorta._ We went into the living room, I set up the TV while Sam and Tucker got the snacks ready. I glanced back at them, Tucker was reaching around her for a snack bowel, but I got jealous, so jealous, I walked over there.

"Sam, um, why don't you pick the movie?" I asked. We then walked over to look. Okay, I know Tucker wasn't intending to flirt, but, I couldn't take that chance. She picked out Dead Teacher. _Okay, it's official, I'm asking Tucker for money this Christmas instead of a gift, 'cuz of him, I've just about got the whole series._ We sat down as soon as the movie started. Tucker sat on the chair, leaving the smaller couch for us. _Don't they call this smaller one a 'love seat'...hmm, ideas coming._

When she was focused on the movie, I crept my arm around her. She didn't seem to notice. _Whew, step one down, now, if I could get a moment alone with her, I could tell her I love her._ Half-way through the movie, Tucker left for the bathroom. _Now's my chance._ "Sam."

She looked over at me. "Yeah."

"I was...I mean...I wanted to say...that...that Iloveyou."

"What was that?"

"I love you." I said slower this time. A blush passed over her face. _I hope that's a good thing._

"I love you too Danny." She scooted closer to me. We kept moving closer and closer until our lips were inches apart, when...

"YO, what'd I miss?" Tucker sat back down in the chair, looking over at us, he continued, "I guess a lot."

I thew a pillow at him, then restarted the movie. I was a bit mad at Tucker right now, but Sam sitting closer to me helped me calm down a bit. By the time the movie was over, it was too late for Tucker and Sam to go home. They were setting up a place to sleep. I'd sleep in my room with Tucker, and Sam would sleep downstairs.

* * *

_Finally he's asleep._ I walked out as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake up Tucker. I went downstairs to where Sam was. Stopping at the entrance of the living room, I called out, "Sam, are you awake?"

"Yeah." She replied softly.

I walked to her. "I...how about that uh..."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah." She came over by me. We moved closer, until our lips touched. _I'm in heaven I'm sure_. She deepened the kiss, then licked my lips. I let her tongue enter my mouth. After a bit, we pulled apart, smiling. She went back to the couch, lied down, and soon was asleep. I didn't go back to my room, instead, I grabed the blanket from the chair, then lied down on the floor by Sam.

* * *

Okay, short, but, there's chapter 2. 


	3. Dreams and Falls

Here's Chapter 3

**Last chapter: **

_I walked to her. "I...how about that uh..."_

_"Kiss?"_

_"Yeah." She came over by me. We moved closer, until our lips touched. I'm in heaven I'm sure. She deepened the kiss, and then licked my lips. I let her tongue enter my mouth. After a bit, we pulled apart, smiling. She went back to the couch, lied down, and soon was asleep. I didn't go back to my room; instead, I grabbed the blanket from the chair, and then lied down on the floor by Sam._

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Vlad had me pinned to a wall again. His hands around my neck, squeezing tighter, and tighter. I gasped for air. My vision was getting blurry. All I could think of was I couldn't die, I had to tell Sam. To live a life with her. To be with her. Off to the side I could hear someone calling my name.

"Danny, Danny…Danny."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see it when Vlad squeezed the life out of me. But the last squeeze never came. Instead I felt a hand on my, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see my mother. _It was a dream?_

"Danny, finally you are awake. You had your hands around your throat like you were pulling something off of you."

"I..I guess it was a nightmare."

Mother smiled, ruffled my hair then headed back to the lab. Sam and Tucker came up beside me. I slowly sat up on the floor. My neck really did hurt, like it did the few times I had been in a neck hold. "Dude, are you okay? You looked like you were really being choked." Tucker asked.

"I had a dream that Vlad was choking me."

"Oh, well, at least it wasn't real." Tucker said as he walked off.

Sam leaned in close to me. "That dream again"

I nodded. I was beginning to think this may not be a dream. Sam lovingly put her arm around me. I rubbed my throat. This dream, had come before. And just like before it seemed real every time. I slowly stood up to go get dressed. At the top of the stairs I glanced back down at Sam. I was glad she knew.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I couldn't help but wonder, why Danny was having these strange dreams. And when he woke up, it always seemed like it really happened to him. In dream and real life Vlad had been coming by more than usual. I was beginning to worry about him.

Danny walked downstairs. I glanced up at him. He smiled a goofy smile. But behind his cheer, I could tell he was worried too. But, knowing him, he'd probably just let it go. Same for Tucker. This meant, that if these dreams meant anything, I'd have to find out on my own.

I got up and headed toward the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I was waking into the kitchen when I heard Danny yelp. I turned around and saw Danny land on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I ran over to him. I helped him stand up.

"I..I was tripped."

"Danny there was no one else on the stairs."

"I was still tripped."

I sighed. Either he lost his footing and didn't want to admit it or he really was tripped. I wasn't sure which to believe. If his dreams were real then maybe he was tripped. But if his dreams were fake, then he probably just lost his footing. I had a feeling though that there was a connection between the dreams and this.

Review!


	4. Truth Revealed

Sorry for the long wait for an update. I finally got rid of the writters block.

**Last Chapter:**

_(Sam's P.O.V.)_

_I sighed. Either he lost his footing and didn't want to admit it or he really was tripped. I wasn't sure which to believe. If his dreams were real then maybe he was tripped. But if his dreams were fake, then he probably just lost his footing. I had a feeling though that there was a connection between the dreams and this._

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

In the last three days, I became more sure that Vlad is trying to kill me. He had me in such a neckhold yesterday that I passed out. Sam said when I did Vlad just dropped me. Lucky I didn't fall far, just got a few bruises. By now my neck was so sore. And on top of the bruises from the fall, I had some from other times too.

Besides the tripping and falling downstairs, I'd had other 'accidents' as Tucker calls them. First, I tripped walking to school, but there was nothing for me to trip on. At least, nothing we could see. All I could figure was Vlad has something to do with this. Tucker calls me paranoid, but I think I'm right. I think Sam believes me at least.

Now, everytime I did something I had to wonder if Vlad would try to hurt me. Okay, so maybe I am being paranoid. Right now I'm in flight to Vlad's home. I had to find out if he was involved in what's going on with me. The way I see it, he has to be. This has never happened to me before. This has all started when Vlad threatened me to watch my back. I'm only about two and a half hours away from Vlad's now. I'm thinking now, maybe I should go back. But then I remember the strange things happening at home, so I continue on.

**Back Home: (Sam's P.O.V)**

I can't help but wonder what trouble Danny's getting himself into by going to Vlad's. But I'm not his mother, so I can't tell him he can't go. Tucker can be so thick sometimes, can't he see that he see that something is up with Danny. And I'm quite sure that Vlad is doing something to Danny. Or else Danny is seriously paranoid. But I'm sure Danny is right. I'm sure Vlad is up to something, he always is. The only problem is figuring out exactly what he's up to. I hope Danny is okay.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

I'd just landed in Vlad's house. I headed down for the lab. Lucky me he happened to not be home. This makes it easier to search his files and the like to find out what he's up to. As I looked around, I saw screens with images of me. I knew it! But, why was he spying on me? A question I was dying to answer. I looked around more. Everything he had seemed centered on me dying. Anything from poisoning me to torturing me was there. None of which seemed like a pleasant way to go when you have to.

Sometimes I wondered how long I could live, behing half dead as it is. Not like it should really matter anyway. But even though it seemed he wanted me dead, how could I stop it? I could think up only one thing. Clockwork. He'd probably know. That is if he was even willing to tell me what I could do.

First though I'd fly back to tell Sam and Tucker my plan and what I found. Hearing a noise upstairs I decided I'd better leave soon.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Once again sorry for the extremely long wait. Please review!


	5. Clockwork

**Last chapter:**

_But even though it seemed he wanted me dead, how could I stop it? I could think up only one thing. Clockwork. He'd probably know. That is if he was even willing to tell me what I could do._

_First though I'd fly back to tell Sam and Tucker my plan and what I found. Hearing a noise upstairs I decided I'd better leave soon._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"But are you really sure you want to do something to get him back for that?" Sam asked Danny shortly after he'd finished explaining his plan of action.

"Well, I can't very well just let him kill me, can I?"

"I never said that, I just said."

"But you implied it Sam." Tucker added in.

"How did I imply it?"

"When you said..."

"Enough fighting." Danny stopped them. "Why don't I just go and ask Clockwork what I should do?"

"I guess so Danny. Just be careful." Sam warned.

"I will be Sam, don't worry." Danny went ghost and flew off to ward the Ghost Zone. Once though the portal, he slowed his pace some.

"I think we should follow him." Sam told Tucker once Danny was gone.

"Why?"

"To make sure he's okay."

"Sam you worry a lot, he'll be fine." Tucker tried to reassure her. Inside the Ghost Zone, Danny was speeding up, so he'd get to Clockwork's faster. One mix up with the Box Ghost was enough for him. Shortly he neared the area he now knew to be Clockwork's. Sure enough, just in front of him was the looming building that belonged to Clockwork.

Once inside, Danny saw Clockwork glancing at the time windows. "Clockwork, I need to talk to you."

"I know." Clockwork replied as he changed into his child self.

"So then you know what I came to talk to you about."

"Yes, but I enjoy it better when you still ask yourself."

Danny half laughed before speaking. "I need a way to stop Vlad."

"I can't help you there."

"Why not?"

"Vlad is too strong for you, your best option is just to stay low and avoid him."

"How is he stronger? I've got the ghostly wail and ice powers now. That's two he doesn't have."

"True, but his overall strength and experience makes him stronger than you." Clockwork replied. He turned to one time window, and showed it to Danny.

"What is that?"

"Just watch." To Danny's horror, he saw himself in the time window, but not as his old evil future self, but as himself now. Danny watched as in the time window, his current self get beat by Vlad before dying. Danny cringed up as he saw this.

"But how can that happen if I do nothing."

"That is what would happen if you did something."

"But I didn't, how can you show that."

"I can show alternate time lines, where you can see the affect of different decisions." Danny mouthed an 'oh' before preparing to say something.

"So, you're saying that if I do something, he'll actually kill me? But I thought he wanted me to join him, why would he kill me?"

"Even he gets tired of waiting for things." Danny nodded. He knew what to do now. Although he wasn't pleased with it, he knew that he should do nothing. He flew back to Sam and Tucker. When he didn't find them still in the lab, he wondered if they went up stairs to watch TV or leave. He changed back then headed up to the living room.

He didn't find them there either. Wondering where they went, he took out his cell phone and called Tucker's cell phone. It rang for a while, before Tucker answered. "Hey, where are you guys."

"_We headed to Sam's house."_

"Well, I'm home now."

"_So, decide anything? Was Clockwork any help?"_

"How about I just come there then tell you."

"_Okay, suit yourself."_

At Sam's house, Danny explained what happened at Clockwork's lair. "Well, I think he's right Danny." Sam said.

"I guess he is." Danny said softly.

"Look, yeah, he knows you, but he can't always stay around you."

"Yeah." Danny replied, then said, "Hey, I got an idea."

"What's that Danny?"

"You'll find out. But first, back to the movie."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay, that was the last chapter for this story. A sequel is in the works, but not ready to be put up. Please review!


End file.
